The Lost Legends of Redwall: Escape the Gloomer: Walkthrough
This page seeks to provide a walkthrough for players of The Lost Legends of Redwall: Escape the Gloomer. Be forewarned, important plot points and game spoilers will be prevalent! Note: Escape the Gloomer is an word-input based game where any number of combinations could move Gillig on to the next checkpoint. This is how the Redwall Wiki did it, you may have used different word combinations or choices to get to your trouble spot. In fact, some of the commands here may be repetitive, unnecessary, or might merely involve story revelations. There are additional story revelations that will occur if you simply try different commands. The purpose of this guide is to get you through the game only. Chapter 1: Meet Gillig *Explore *Examine rubble *Pick up torch *Pick up wood scraps *Pick up rock *Enter tunnel *Move forward *Touch object on floor *Move backwards *Check inventory *Light torch with fire starting kit *Enter tunnel *Walk forward *Enter open space *Examine open space *Examine spring *Place wood scraps into fire pit *Light wood scraps with torch *Insert rock into sling *Fire sling at target *Enter short tunnel *Jump into pool of water *Examine room *Pick up rope -You have just completed the level! Chapter 2: Meet Gloomer *Feel around *Climb ledge *Feel ledge *Touch soft spot *Push soft area *Bite root *Insert root into tunnel *Push forward *Wiggle hips -You have just completed the level! Chapter 3: The Chase *Swim towards beach *Head towards shore *Swim towards island *Head towards slimy shore *Head towards jumble of rocks *Climb ascending rocks *Head towards shallows *Swim towards ledge *Go behind waterfall *Look behind *Enter tunnel *Pick up pumice rock *Continue through tunnel *Continue forward *Examine pawprints *Follow pawprints *Go to dark end of tunnel *Roll in powder *Exit tunnel *Climb ledge *Head to sandy beach *Walk to ledge *Throw pumice into water *Jump onto pumice *Jump onto jumbles *Climb jumble *Push large rock -You have just completed the level! Chapter 4: Cordial Shows the Way *Enter opening *Head towards glow *Look around *Pick up mushroom *Examine opening *Enter dark tunnel *Feel around *Enter mushroom cave *Check inventory *Empty cordial bottle *Examine cave walls *Pick up glow worms *Insert glow worms into cordial bottle *Pick up mushroom log *Enter dark tunnel *Place mushroom log over crevice *Walk across crevice *Walk forward *Examine shelves *Crawl under shelf *Jump off ledge *Swim to sulfur cave *Empty cordial bottle *Exit cave *Walk to waterfall *Fill cordial bottle with water -You have just completed the level! Chapter 5: Otter Up *Enter dark tunnel *Walk forward *Climb ledge *Move up *Move up *Shake bottle *Jump over stream *Jump through large hole *Feel around *Swim up *Swim to sulfur cave *Shake bottle *Climb ledge *Enter tunnel *Go up *Jump over stream *Jump through large hole *Feel around *Touch snake -You have just completed the level! Chapter 6: Learning the Ropes *Swim to sulfur cave *Shake bottle *Climb ledge *Move up *Move up *Jump over stream *Tie rope to stalagmite *Place rope in large hole *Descend down rope *Descend rope *Swing rope *Swing rope towards island *Release rope over island *Push beehive into water *Go to high space *Pick up rope *Pick up rope *Jump through large hole *Swim to rocky shore *Tie knot in rope *Tie rope to ring *Swim to sandy beach *Drop rope *Swim to sulfur cave *Walk to sandy beach *Dig under stalactite *Tie rope to stalactite *Walk across tightrope *Open gate *Place honey on hinges *Open gate -You have just completed the level! Chapter 7: Up the Down Staircase *Go up stairs *Remove yellow powder *Go up stairs *Throw cordial bottle *Enter dark passage *Feel around *Listen in cell *Exit dark passage *Go down stairs *Open gate *Swim to sulfur cave *Walk to rocky shore *Fluff fur *Jump in water *Dive deeper *Dive deeper *Dive deeper *Feel around *Swim to rocky shore *Check inventory *Open gate *Go up stairs *Enter dark passage *Open cell *Shove spongy surface *Crawl into small opening *Move forward *Move forward *Move forward *Examine larder *Eat cheese *Exit larder *Move forward *Move forward *Move forward -You have just completed the level! -Interlude Chapter 8: Finally *Go up stairs *Remove yellow powder *Enter passageway *Go up stairs *Go up stairs *Go up stairs *Open door *Enter closet *Feel around *Exit closet *Go under bed *Grab sling *Examine bed leg *Roll onto back *Leave bed *Leave high chamber *Go down stairs *Go down stairs *Go down stairs *Go down stairs *Open gate *Swim to jumbles *Pick up rock *Fire sling at gloomer *Remember riddle *Swim to slimy shore *Dig slimy rocks *Go to jumbles *Climb jumbles *Enter small opening *Enter mushroom cave *Enter dark tunnel *Move forward *Jump into water *Go up stairs *Feel around *Exit storage cave *Walk to mushroom cave *Go to jumbles *Swim to slimy rocks *Place dried mushrooms onto slab *Dive into water *Swim up *Swim to slimy shore *Light fire with fire kit *Splash water onto slab -You have just completed the level! Category:Video games Category:The Lost Legends of Redwall Category:Escape the Gloomer